pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Choman Hardi
Choman Hardi (born 1974) is a contemporary Kurdish poet, translator, and painter. Life Hardi is the seventh and youngest child of Kurdish poet Ahmed Hardi.Choman Hardi (b. 1974), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 22, 2014. She was born in Sulaimaniya in Iraqi Kurdistan. In 1975 her family fled to Iran, but returned to Iraq after a general amnesty in 1979. They were forced to move again in 1988 during the Al-Anfal campaign. She arrived in the United Kingdom in 1993 as a refugee, and studied psychology and philosophy at Oxford and University College London. She completed her Ph.D. at University of Kent focusing on the effects of forced migration on the lives of Kurdish women from Iraq and Iran. She has published three volumes of poetry in Kurdish. Her only collection of English language poems, titled Life for Us, was published by Bloodaxe Books in 2004. Her articles have appeared in Modern Poetry in TranslationUntitled essay, Modern Poetry in Translation, pp. 156–157, No.17, 2001."Kurdish Women Refugees: Obstacles and opportunities", in Forced Migration and Mental Health, pp149–168, 2005. She has been a former chairperson of Exiled Writers Ink! and has organized creative writing workshops for the British Council in UK, Belgium, Czech Republic and India. She was a resident poet for 10 months at the Moniack Mhor or Scotland's National Writing Centre in 2004. She is a recipient of a Jerwood/Arvon Young Poet's Apprenticeship. In June 2007, an exhibition of her paintings at the Hawth Arts Centre in Sussex County. Dr. Hardi is currently doing a post-doc at the Programme for Genocide and Holocaust Studies at Uppsala University in Sweden. Publications Poetry *''Life for Us''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2004. Non-fiction *''Gendered Experiences of Genocide: Anfal Survivors in Kurdistan-Iraq''. Farnham, Surrey, UK, & Burlington, VT: Ashgate, 2011. Translated *Kejal Ahmed, Poems (translated with Mimi Khalvati). London: Enitharmon Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Choman Hardi, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2014. See also *List of Asian poets writing in English References External links ;Poems "Memory Bias" at the Poetry Trust *"Qleeshayawa" *There is ..." at Exiled Writers *profile & poems translated by Hardi at the Poetry Translation Centre ;Books *Publications, English & Kurdish ;Audio / video *Choman Hardi (b. 1974) at The Poetry Archive - poems written and audio *Choman Hardi reading her poetry - a British Library recording, (audio) 27 May 2008. *Choman Hardi poems at YouTube ;About *Choman Hardi at Kurdish Aspect *Who is Choman Hardi? at Chinar Shade *Choman Hardi Official website. *5 Book Reviews by Anna Battista, Erasing Clouds, Issue 28, November 2004. *[http://www.bloodaxebooks.com/titlepage.asp?isbn=1852246448 Life for Us] by Choman Hardi. At Bloodaxe Books *An Interview with Choman Hardi, Textualities, June 2005. *Kurdish Art comes to Southern England, By Rob Cole. Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Alumni of University College London Category:Alumni of the University of Kent Category:Uppsala University alumni Category:Kurdish poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets